Not everything is better left unsaid
by teabean
Summary: Sometimes things that should be said remain unspoken and sometimes these things change everything. Starts from pre-mini.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, that would be RDM and the Sci-fi channel, I just like to play with the characters sometimes.

Summary: Sometimes things that should be said remain unspoken and sometimes these things change everything. Starts from pre-mini.

Pairing: Kara and Lee, but from every aspect ie lovers to pseudo-enemies and everything in between.

AN: I don't normally write fics with very, very short chapters but I'm trying to get back into writing. Hopefully this means I'll update often.

**Chapter 1 –**** Pre-Mini 1**

He watched her lips curl slowly, sexily into what had become her trademark grin, Starbuck had yet to meet a challenge she would not grab by the balls and with just two words, his younger brother had stolen the girl of his dreams. Zak had always been the charmer, with just one lazy grin, one knowing wink was all it usually took and any girl, every girl was his. Kara had needed a little more work, but Zak had been quick to work out the winning formula, the key to Starbuck's heart.

"Wanna bet?"

His younger brother's words echoed in his mind as he took a swig of ambrosia, but he could no longer feel it burn as it slid down his throat, he was numb.

--

AN: My baby, my first BSG fanfic, my first new fanfic in two years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, that would be RDM and the Sci-fi channel, I just like to play with the characters sometimes.

Summary: Sometimes things that should be said remain unspoken and sometimes these things change everything. Starts from pre-mini.

Pairing: Kara and Lee, but from every aspect ie lovers to pseudo-enemies and everything in between.

AN: Just dialogue in this one, sort of as a challenge to myself I'm going to try to write alternate chapters with minimal dialogue then only dialogue.

**Cha****pter 2 – Pre-Mini 2**

"Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"He's my little brother!"

"Trust me, he ain't so little."

"Look, at the very least it's against regs –"

"Frak, it's always regs with you, isn't it? When are you going to pull that great big stick out of your arse and live a little, Lee?"

"Regulations are there for a reason, Kara, to stop people frakking up and getting themselves or someone else killed."

"Look, Zak's already passed basic flight, what more do you want? In two weeks he'll graduate and I won't be his flight instructor any more."

"Kara –"

"Two weeks, Lee, two weeks."

--

AN: Okay so I have no idea if anyone out there even likes this story so I'm thinking maybe it might be better for it to be left hidden in the dark depths of my computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, that would be RDM and the Sci-fi channel, I just like to play with the characters sometimes.

Summary: Sometimes things that should be said remain unspoken and sometimes these things change everything. Starts from pre-mini.

Pairing: Kara and Lee, but from every aspect ie lovers to pseudo-enemies and everything in between.

AN: I'm reconsidering the title, I thought of a better one but I was half-asleep and I didn't write it down so now I can't remember.

Thank you to **kiwitrixy** for your review. As I said this fic will have short chapters as I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing and also hopefully I'll be upload new chapters more quickly.

**Cha****pter 3 – Pre-Mini 3**

Just like the gaping rift he had created in life, Zak kept them divided by his death. Hi father, the great Commander William Adama on one side with Kara and his mother and Lee on the other, never to stand together, the space where the coffin stood was an ocean too wide.

Something twisted deep inside him as he watched his father clasp Kara's hand conveying to her in that simple gesture support he had never given either of his sons.

As the guns fired in salute, Lee saw her flinch at the noise and he nearly burst at the seems with a desperate need to hold her in his arms, but the glint of silver on her finger did not let him forget that now more than ever, Kara would forever be his brother's girl.

--

AN: I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't mind taking the time to review my story. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, that would be RDM and the Sci-fi channel, I just like to play with the characters sometimes.

Summary: Sometimes things that should be said remain unspoken and sometimes these things change everything. Starts from pre-mini.

Pairing: Kara and Lee, but from every aspect ie lovers to pseudo-enemies and everything in between.

AN: Thank you to **zadie** for your review.

**Cha****pter 4 – Pre-Mini 4**

"So I hear you're going to Galactica, to be a viper pilot on a Battlestar, it's what you've always wanted."

"That's right, it's what I've always wanted."

"But Galactica?"

"Why not Galactica? No, why should I go anywhere, but Galactica?"

"I don't know how you can stand to be near that man when I can barely look at him."

"How can you talk about him like that? He's your father!"

"He's the reason Zak's dead!"

"Zak's the reason I want to be on Galactica, to be near his father, your father."

"My father is the reason why Zak entered flight school even though he didn't have an understanding for it, he didn't respect flight enough."

"Zak loved flying, he died doing something that made him happy."

"'A man is not a man until he wears the wings of a viper pilot', that's what our father used to drill into us. Zak died trying to be his father's son, he died for an expectation. Our father could never understand that anyone would want to be anything other than a viper pilot and we weren't his sons unless we saw it the way he did."

"No, you're wrong, what your father is how much it hurts. And apparently he's the only one."

"Kara –"

"No, Lee, I'm sick of hearing how sorry everyone is for me. I don't want any pity, especially not from you."

--

AN: Please review, I'd love to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, that would be RDM and the Sci-fi channel, I just like to play with the characters sometimes.

Summary: Sometimes things that should be said remain unspoken and sometimes these things change everything. Starts from pre-mini.

Pairing: Kara and Lee, but from every aspect ie lovers to pseudo-enemies and everything in between.

**Cha****pter 5 – Pre-Mini 5**

She was doing pushups and for a second he was hypnotised by her almost robotic rhythm, each one as perfectly executed as the previous and without any hesitation. The slick sweat on her bare arms told him that she had been doing this a while probably since she had been thrown in hack for conduct unbecoming of an officer. To say he had been surprised when she had called asking him to bail him out would be an understatement.

It had been three weeks since he had last seen her and that hadn't gone well at all. He had stopped by to check on her and all they had ended up doing was arguing again, as had become the usual, _their_ usual. From the way they now fought with each other, it was hard to imagine they had once been the closest of friends.

He leant against the bars if the cell, savouring the cool press of the metal against his forehead, he cocked an eyebrow at her, inviting an explanation. All she did was grin back at him, one of her I-did-something-bad-and-I-know-but-I'm-not-going-to-admit-it grins. Just one grin and he felt like he was soaring in his viper.

Thankfully, the guard chose that moment to step around him to unlock the cell door and Kara stepped out as graceful as a lioness. Smirking at the guard, she strode out of hack with her head held high. He could only shake his head in wonderment, only Starbuck would take pride in spending time behind bars.

She told him that she had thought she had let him bail her out for old times' sake. His brow creased momentarily in confusion and then he remembered tomorrow she began her posting on Galactica. He doubted he would see her again for a very long time.

"I'm going to miss you, Lee."

Her fingertips brushed his cheek lightly and she cupped his face gently with her hand. Her words came to him softly and he felt his heart constrict painfully and he wanted to beg her to stay, to stay with him, but the words died on his lips as felt cool metal brush fleetingly against his skin.

--


End file.
